No way out
by Renea
Summary: I hate times like this. I’m not much of a thinker, but all alone like this, with nothing to do, it’s hard to avoid. And my mind always wanders to things I’d rather not remember...[OC fic, no pairing]


Hello! Um... Yeah XD ANOTHER RP fic. Lame, I know. Sorry n.n;; Different RP this time though n.n Anyways, during the RP there's alot of like, stuff about Minami ( My OC) and my friend Jay's OC Kita's past, how they got to be partnered with my friend Rin's (her account name is General Rins, go check out her stories :3) OC... But anyways...

This was written for number 59 o

* * *

n Deviant art's 100 themes challenge, #59 No way out.

Oh! and There's some swearing ahead... Nothing too bad XDD Just warning you :3

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Kita Obayashi: Jay

Hikari Shiroi: Rin

* * *

I should be up, there's no way I can get back to sleep again, and with the new addition of that annoying Uchiha kid, there's another person to compete with for the bathroom. But it's just Too late to go back to sleep, to early to be awake. If it wasn't for the clock in my room, it'd be impossible to tell what time it was, windows scarce in Otogakure no sato, replaced only by candle-lit rooms, and torch-illuminated hallways. Otogakure no sato, pah! It's not a village, it's a house. A huge, cold, creepy, house, but a damned house all the same.

Ugh. That Uchiha brat. Somehow managing to be a blessing and a curse at the same time. He's a **HUGE** pain in the ass, but I've seen a lot less of that damned Snake and his lapdog since he arrived.

In case you're not familiar with my nicknames for people around here, 'that damned Snake and his lapdog' reefers Orochimaru to Kabuto. Or Glasses boy, as I like to call him. Though I'd never say this to either of their faces. These stupid names may seem juvenile, and useless, but it's really the only form or retaliation I have left. Even It's only Hikari and Kita that ever hear it.

Heh. Retaliation. Hikari taught me that word.

We're a good team, Her, Kita and Me. Hikari's the brains, Kita's fast, and good with exploding tags, and I'm the muscle I guess. We balance out well. They're also the only good thing about this stinkin' 'village.' My teammates. My friends. My family.

I hate times like this. I'm not much of a thinker, but all alone like this, with nothing to do, it's hard to avoid. And my mind always wanders to things I'd rather not remember. I'm not a smart person, I have no problem admitting that. But I understand loyalty. And Betrayal.

- - - -

A strangled cry escaped the boy's throat as he was sent flying, smashing into the tree behind him. I flinched, chuckling uneasily. "D'you think I went a bit overboard?" I asked a ginger-haired girl seated on a fallen log nearby.

"No, Minami," She replied, with a roll of her eyes. "Yomaru **_wanted_** you to slam him into a tree. Geeze, We're only sparring, don't kill the guy!"

"I'm fine," The stocky blond replied irritably, getting to his feet. Yomaru had been getting frustrated, he was having a hard time keeping up with Kita and me. This sparring session wasn't helping him improve at all. He sighed, and got back into a fighting stance, as he had time and time before.

I felt the odd coolness of rushing air past my ear, and my heart seemed to stop. A Kunai had come flying from nowhere, and struck Yomaru squarely in the throat. He let out a strangled choking noise, falling backwards, blood splattering everywhere. Kita sprang forward, crouching down next to our fallen teammate. "Oh my god!" She shouted, panic rising in her voice. "Minami, he's dead!"

Shock was quickly replaced with blinding rage as I turned to face our attacker. Deathly pale, long black hair, his cruel yellow eyes meeting mine. "Why?!" I roared, grabbing a kunai, holding it so tightly it hurt. "Why did you do that!? Who are you!" It didn't matter why, and I knew him only as Yomaru's killer. But for some reason, I asked, voice trembling.

The stranger smirked. "I've been watching you three for a while. He seemed useless, so... I disposed of him." I still remember how that level hiss made me shiver.

My fist clenched tighter around the kunai's handle. This freak had killed Yomaru. That thought bounced around in my head, drowning out any others. I heard Kita shout something as I charged forward, Kunai at the ready. Kita was smarter than me. "SON OF A-" My shout was cut off as I struck thin air, something grabbing me from behind. My eyes widened in disbelief. I hadn't even seen him move.

I struggled, trying to force my arms free of his grasp with all my strength. I could feel his grip slipping, when he chuckled, and twisted my arm painfully behind my back. "Not at all bad for a genin." He said, keeping that mockingly pleasant tone.

I could see Kita, standing by Yomaru, ready to move if the opportunity presented itself. "Now then," Came the disgustingly smooth voice from behind me. "I have a proposition for you two. My name is Orochimaru, and I'm looking for some skilled shinobi to spy for me. What do you say?"

"Up yours, freak!" I spat, screaming when he jerked my arm up farther, black dots scattered across my field of vision, Orochimaru just laughed. "Spirited little thing, aren't we?" He said, right into my ear, voice low. "I'll tell you what. You do what I say, and you get to live."

I saw Kita nod, eyes wide as she glanced back down at Yomaru. As I said before, Kita is smarter than I am.

"No... Deal!" I shouted through gritted teeth. This man was my teammate's murderer, for god's sake.

He just chuckled again, twisting my arm a bit further. "Let me rephrase that. You do what I say, and I don't kill **_her. _**Deal?" He finished, inclining his head towards Kita. My mind cleared suddenly, eyes widening, as I stopped struggling.

"Deal."

"I'm sorry," He said voice dripping with mock-innocence, as he wrenched my arm a bit farther up. "I didn't catch that."

"Alright, Alright!" I shouted, my shoulder was about to be popped out of it's socket, I was sure. "I'll do it."

"Excellent,"Orochimaru said, sounding sickeningly pleased with himself. "Does anyone else know you're out here right now?" Kita shook her head. "Good. Go home, and act like you know nothing about this. Now... Coincidentally, A certain other genin team is about to lose two members in an... **_unfortunate accident. _**I assume you'll be placed with the remaining one. You know Hikari Shiroi, am I correct?"

"The hyperactive girl with the insane hair obsession?!" In blurted, as a too-well-timed-to-be-an-accident flick of Orochimaru's wrist sent another wave of pain through my arm. He let go, so that I fell on my face.

"Hikari has been working for me for some time now, She'll instruct you on how this works." He said before turning and disappearing into the trees.

Kita and I just stared at each other for a long while, as the events of the past few minutes set in. "Come on," I said eventually, sparing one last look at Yomaru's unmoving form. "You heard him. We should go home."

- - - - - - - - - - -

I hate that man to no end. Heh, sounds like something the Uchiha brat'd say, doesn't it. But there's a huge difference between him and me. It makes no difference to me wether that damned snake lives or dies. I honestly don't care. I don't want revenge. I just want out of here. But I can't. Even if I escaped, even if I died, who'd be there to make sure that Kita and Hikari were ok? I couldn't abandon them.

Not that I could do much if Orochimaru did decide to hurt them. He proved that once. Hikari had begged Kabuto not to kill that Uzumaki kid. Orochiamru had taken it as treachery, and asked Glasses boy to kill her. He didn't actually finish her off, but he broke her arm and beat the crap out of her.

God was I mad when I found out. I walked up behind him, tapped him on the shoulder, and, since he wasn't expecting anything, managed to punch him right in the face. Heh. Broke his glasses, maybe his nose too. He almost killed me, but damn! It was worth it!

I'm surprised he didn't tattle to Orochimaru on me.

It's seems stupid, I know. I can't leave without them, why don't we all leave, right? There's a really simple reason. Kita, like Myself, would never abandon Hikari. And Hikari will never leave Kabuto. She loves him. Not something I'm happy about. The guy's a basket case with a ponytail, I swear.

I wondered for a long time if I had made the right decision the day Yomaru died. Then I realised the truth. There was no decision. It was over the moment that Kunai was thrown.

And the dumbest genius I've ever met. Like when Orochimaru was desperate for a new... er...'container.' It doesn't matter how loyal you are, Glasses boy, he'll **_never_** use you. And the reason is simple. He values the whacko for his messed-up brain. Using his body would be a waste. Mabey it's one of those things geniuses can't figure out, but kindergarteners can. Because it's THAT freakin' simple.

If Orochimaru got really desperate, I bet he'd end up using A, someone with a bloodline limit, or B, someone strong he doesn't keep around for their smarts, someone like... crap that's me. Another good thing about the Uchiha kid.

Glancing over at the clock, I can see that it's later now. I should get up, falling into my normal daily life. Eat, train, yell at Glasses boy, yell **_about _**Glasses boy, eat some more, then spend the rest of the day joking around with Kita and Hikari. Not such a miserable existence, but still. I know I'm not where I should be. Kita and Hikari aren't where they belong.

But here we are, and here we'll stay. Because for us, there truly is no way out.

* * *

Er... Ok XD So there it is n.n Sorry if it was lousy XD soo.. Please review, thanks for reading, and have a nice day :3 


End file.
